Hermione Granger and the Inter-House Unity Project
by NottDeadYet
Summary: Hermione Granger discovers that when it comes to the Hogwarts Inter-House Unity Project, she has the worst luck in the entire universe. DRAMIONE
1. Swearing Exceptions

_This has been done so many times before. _Yeah, I know. _Is it going to be cliché and predictable? _I hope not, but I leave no promises, people (promising start…). _Are you going to end up with the failed Dramione writers?_ Geez, have a little faith in me, okay? Give me a chance, and then if it sucks flame me all you want. _You don't own, do you? _No. No, I don't. Duh.

**Chapter One: Swearing Exceptions**

Hermione Granger could finally whole-heartedly agree with her best friend Ron Weasley: Dumbledore had finally gone crazy and tried to indirectly kill them all. Voldemort was going to be furious when he realized everyone was dead already and he hadn't been the one to do it.

"It was just a small fight!" Ron complained to Harry. "This whole punishment thing is ruining my appetite."

"Ronald, you've eaten twenty pastries. Close your mouth; you eat like a pig."

"Shove off, Hermione." Ron grabbed another plate of apple pie and began to shove piece after piece into his mouth, spewing food everywhere as he spoke.

"Oh!" Hermione huffed, affronted. "Forgive me if I'm just trying to help the rest of us maintain _our _appetites."

Harry shrugged and helped himself to a slice of cake. "Knock it off, you two. Besides, Hermione…" he cast her an apologetic glance-" I don't think anyone really cares."

"'eah!" Ron chimed in, swallowing. Across from him, Ginny stared at him, repulsed.

"_I care._ It's bad enough dealing with this at home, Ron. Honestly, Hermione, I don't know what you see in my pinpricked brother." Ginny slid her plate over next to Harry and went to sit next to him, out of Ron's food-spraying range.

"I don't like him!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing. "Ron is my best friend, that's all!" She stood up. "I'm going to the common room."

NOTTDEADYETWRITESABREAKLINE

_This potion must be made with extreme caution. If, for instance, an extra millimeter of Basilisk Venom is added, the potion will bubble and spurt towards the brewer._

Hermione chewed her lip and tried to concentrate on her textbook. _I should be careful with the Basilisk Venom then-I wonder what our punishment will be? I can't believe the entire school's being punished. _

The brawl had been a big one, outside. Nobody had any idea who started it, but before people knew it, at least two people from each house had started hexing each other. Prefects tried to settle everything calmly and ended up snapping, joining the fight. Friends rushed to friends' defenses, and pretty soon, students from every year had begun to fight.

Hermione had been in it. She wasn't proud of adding to the fight, but when she blocked a hex heading for Harry, it had dragged her in the whole thing.

_Focus. If I add less than a millimeter, perhaps the venom will-_

"Shh!" There was a hush as Professor Mcgonagall stepped through the portrait. Then, as if a bomb had exploded, everyone started talking at once.

"Professor, it wasn't our fault-"

"-it's all the Slytherins' fault-"

"-the Ravenclaws _started it_-"

"-I was only trying to-"

"_Silence!"_ Professor Mcgonagall held up her hand. "Prefects, I need you to gather the rest of the Gryffindors into the common room." She said quietly. "Now."

The prefects hurried to the dorms. Hermione counted the number of Gryffindors and found that they were all present.

"Now," Professor Mcgonagall began. "I am very disappointed in all of you." She cast her gaze across the room, meeting everyone's gaze until everyone looked guilty. "I would have expected more of you all. Prefects, I am extremely upset with you."

Hermione swallowed. She should have known, but then _Malfoy _had gone and tried to hex her and she'd snapped. She'd tried to only stun and body-bind, _she'd tried so hard_, but-it was all Malfoy's fault!

"As for your punishments, Professor Dumbledore has agreed not to take away your prefect duties." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Instead, the entire student body of Hogwarts will have the same punishment. Each student will be paired with another student from a different house, and complete an assignment. This assignment WILL be graded and will be considered half your grade for the year."

_"__Half your-" _Hermione gasped. The Gryffindors began complaining rather loudly.

"Quiet!" Professor Mcgonagall snapped. Hermione pulled herself up and raised her hand.

"But, Professor, surely the Ministry would object? Is this legal?" Students cast hopeful glances across the room.

Professor Mcgonagall shook her head, tight-lipped. "Quite the contrary, Miss Granger. They have agreed that the house rivalry has really gone on for too long and could potentially cause harm to students. I would hope you think more of the headmaster than to imply he would do something illegal, Miss Granger?" Hermione flushed and shook her head quickly.

"Gryffindors will be paired with Slytherins." Professor Mcgonagall spoke quickly so nobody could interrupt, conjuring a parchment. "I will start with the first years. The pairings have been given careful thought. Lacey Arden and James Shin."

Lacey, a delicate-looking blonde, gasped. Her friends around her groaned sympathetically. "But, Professor, I _hate him_!"

Professor Mcgonagall nodded. "I am aware, Miss Arden. You do not hide it." She continued with the list. Hermione watched Lacey mutter furiously and kick the ground, surprised by the anger..

Straining her ears as the hushed complaints got louder, Harry slid over to Hermione. "I hope I don't get Malfoy." Hermione _mm-hm_ed in agreement, half-listening.

Slowly, almost too slowly for Hermione, the first years were all paired up, then the second years, then the third years, then…the…..….fourth…years. Hermione straightened and smacked Ron on the arm. "She's naming the fifth years!" she hissed. "stop talking!"

The fifth years fell silent and listened with bated breath. Everyone had their fingers crossed, hoping they wouldn't get who-knows-who. It was every Gryffindor for themselves. Hermione thought they were being a bit dramatic. There was such a small chance of being picked with your enemy.

And so it began.

Some of the Gryffindors swore under their breaths, and some sighed in the relief, exchanging _it-could-have-been-worse_ glances.

"Ronald Weasley and Daphne Greengrass." Ron groaned and swore, faltering slightly at the glare he received from Mcgonagall.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald, do you even know her?"

"Any Slytherin's a greasy, disgusting Slytherin!" Ron declared with conviction. Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to Professor Mcgonagall.

Harry swallowed. "What if I get Malfoy?!"

"Oh, for heaven's-" Hermione huffed and turned to Harry. "Harry, there are so many other fifth years! What are the chances that you'll get Malfoy?"

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione Granger did not swear.

Hermione Granger did not use any type of foul language.

Hermione Granger did not say-_ohscrewthisTHISISMALFOYHERMIONE-_

Bloody hell.


	2. Smoking Goblets and Yoga Mats

I'm back! For now, you might notice that there isn't a steady schedule: maybe that's something I shouldn't point out, but I promise you guys I'll be as honest as I can about things. I'll reply as soon as I can if you have any questions or plot suggestions.

_Hey, NottDeadYet, Laura 001 reviewed. _Laura: I'm already starting to like you. Why? BECAUSE YOU REVIEWED. *Hands you pillow with "Laura" on it* _Well, SourElf also favorited and followed. _SourElf: Thank you! *Gives you a bag of Sour Patch Extreme* _Disclaimer?_ I don't own, nor do I wish I owned. But I do wish that the characters lived with me.

**Chapter Two- Smoking Goblets and Yoga Mats**

_"__Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" _

Hermione didn't have trouble falling asleep, surprisingly. She dreamt of Malfoy messing up the project for her and Professor Dumbledore telling her she had been expelled for failing, waking up with her insides feeling like the mashed up food Ron displayed in the Great Hall in his mouth.

Normally, she was the first one up; she'd get up, get dressed, take a quick shower in the shower room, brush her teeth and try to tame her frizzy brown curls. Then she'd do some last-minute cramming with her books, and check to see if she did all her homework.

Today was very different. By the time she'd worked up the lioness inside her and gotten the courage to accept that the day was going to begin and that it wouldn't go away if she closed her eyes, Lavender had taken complete custody of the entire bathroom. Hermione ended up brushing her teeth in the showers and combing her hair in the humid air. She was late to breakfast.

Making her way over to Harry and Ron who were waving at her, she forced a smile. Malfoy had already ruined the first thirty minutes of her day; he wouldn't ruin any more. She lifted her chin and sat down determinedly.

"Hermione, what were you doing? You're later than Ron," Ginny noted as she nodded her head towards Ron, who was currently attacking his scrambled eggs. Her eyes softened. "I heard about who you got."

Hermione felt sick. To know that even Ginny-the one who had mercilessly dumped a bowl of porridge on her head when she rambled too much-felt bad for her was a definite heads-up to her dreaded future. She shoved a cookie in her mouth and tried to keep her mind occupied with non-Malfoy subjects. Like…

Potions! _Malfoy is in your class._ Hagrid! _Buckbeak and Malfoy. _FAKE PROFESSOR MOODY! _Malfoy the Ferret._

The last thought brightened Hermione slightly. If Malfoy started getting nasty, she'd just search up how to transfigure him into a ferret.

"Who'd you get, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Millicent Bulstrode." Harry sighed. He offered Hermione a weak smile. "At least I don't know her."

Ron screwed up his face. "Ugh, don't remind me I have Greengrass. I have the worst luck in _the world._"

Hermione glared at him. "Gee, Ron, I don't know _who _could POSSIBLY have a worse partner than _disgusting, ferret-like _DAPHNE."

"Oh! I forgot, Hermione. I wonder what it'll be like to work with Malfoy. He'll probably make you do everything and still manage to get you a Troll." Ron glanced at Hermione flippantly.

The goblet in his hand shook slightly and the juice in it bubbled. Hermione slammed her hands onto the table and the bubbled exploded into more bubbles. "Ronald, you are the most insensitive git _ever!_" She cast him an angry look and slid off the bench. "Harry, Ginny," she stated, pointedly ignoring Ron, who was currently staring at his goblet in utter confusion. "I'm going to get ready for class. See you later." With that, she turned and marched out the door, jaw set.

"Why's my goblet smoking?" Ron demanded to nobody in particular.

NOTTDEADYETDECLARESRONISCLUELESSLYADORABLE; BREAKLINE

The house unity project had messed up everything in Hogwarts. Again, _what _was Dumbledore trying to do, torture everyone?

Professor Snape had seemed extremely eager with the new seating schedule, and Hermione could see why. To put Goyle and Ron together was most certainly not going to form a good partnership. Harry was stuck with Malfoy-self explanatory. And Neville was partnered with Parkinson, a sure way to guarantee explosions. Snape could take points from Gryffindor to his heart's content, now.

Hermione was with Daphne Greengrass, and she found it surprisingly pleasant. Daphne was reserved but friendly, very much like a less-odd Luna Lovegood. She was very pretty, but smart. Hermione had to admit she envied her, just a little.

"So, you have Ron Weasley as your partner?" Hermione said. She added snake fangs to the potion delicately, dipping them in the potion one by one before letting go. Daphne smiled slightly at her attempt to be casual.

"Yes, I'm a little worried." Daphne confessed, blushing a little. "He's cute and all, but I've heard that he hates all Slytherins."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, that's no rumor. But Ron's nice if you get to know him; just be patient, is all. If you have any luck with him, do try to change his eating habits." She smiled.

Daphne laughed quietly and smoothly grinded the toad bones into a fine powder. "Who do you have?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione muttered, mood shifting.

"Oh," Daphne said, surprised. She shrugged, and Hermione noticed that her blonde hair fell straight and neatly against her shoulders, bouncing. "Well, he's a bit of a handful at first, but if you say all the right things, I'm sure you'll do fine. I shouldn't tell you this, but his father expects him to have high grades, so he'll work with you if he has to."

"Even if I'm a mudblood?" Hermione asked, a little bitter. Daphne hesitated, and Snape spoke up.

"Granger, if you cannot follow simple instructions such as _no socializing_, perhaps this class isn't for you. Proceed as you are now, and it will cost you your grades. Fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape uttered, his voice pleasantly cruel.

Hermione looked up, cheeks, flushed, in time to see Malfoy sweep the ingredients to the floor loudly and claim it was Harry. Fifty more points were taken and Harry bent to pick up the ingredients with gritted teeth. Malfoy reached to pull back Harry's seat so Harry would fall when he tried to sit. He looked up as he was doing so, his smirk halfway in place.

Hermione's eyes met his, and for a single moment, raw emotions fluttered across both eyes. The silvery gray eyes flitted with pure surprise. The brown eyes were pooled with disappointed anger.

Quickly, jerkily, Hermione saw the emotions close off and Malfoy jerked his hand back, leaving the chair be. Hermione watched in confusion for a second, until Malfoy called," Professor, Granger's staring at me and it's disturbing." Sniggers and murmurs flew across the room.

Hermione jerked her head back and pretended to be immersed in her book.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, suspicious but unsure.

Hermione peeked up above her book and risked a glance at Malfoy. Malfoy turned his head away from her quickly. Hermione frowned. When Malfoy turned his head slightly, Hermione turned away.

Daphne looked at her curiously. Hermione offered her a weak grin, as if to laugh off her silliness, then avoided her gaze and added the bones to the potion gently.

Her forehead was burning-itching like someone was looking at her. Daphne took the vial from her and began to bottle up the potion. Hermione looked up, annoyed, guardedly ready to endure whatever hatred Malfoy would show. She looked him straight in the eyes, uncomfortable.

"Place your vial on my desk and clean up. Class dismissed." Snape announced. There was a sudden bustle, but neither Hermione nor Malfoy moved an inch.

There was no hatred between them. They were simply…_looking_. If you asked Hermione later on, she wouldn't remember if Malfoy was frowning or beaming, if he was saying anything, if he was break dancing or doing ballet. But she would remember the clouded gray eyes that cleared up for the slightest moment when he had his hand on Harry's chair.

The _chair, the chair, why did he let go of the chair? He passed up a moment to humiliate Harry, the chair…_

Hermione hated chairs. She would have to request yoga mats or something of the kind.

WHAT DOES EVERY WRITER ASK FOR?! You got it-reviews! Now can you fulfill that request? Please?


	3. Holy Malfoy the Generous

Let's start off with a WONDERFUL THANK YOU to divergent-witch-within! Thanks for reviewing, DWW! _What present does DWW get?_ I got you a beautiful set of clothes your faction wears! *hands it over* And since you also favorited and followed, I present you with a Firebolt! Huflepuff girl14, thanks for favoriting and following-*gives you a Firebolt that blows out sparks of the house color when you fly* Love you all!

_Do you own?_ No. Sadly, I never even met Felton or Watson, which I find is a serious crime. If you have, take me with you next time.

**Chapter Three-Holy Malfoy the Generous**

The second half of the day, classes were canceled and the students were called to the Great Hall. Hermione forced herself to calm down and followed Harry and Ron. _Remember, Malfoy is _not _going to ruin this for you._

Hermione blinked. The tables were floating magically in the air, close to the sky-like ceiling, to create more room, and it really was an odd sight. Hermione smiled. Defying gravity, right there. It always struck her abruptly at how amazing magic was, and she'd just take in everything again-breathe it in like the first day she ever came to Hogwarts.

"Finished gawking like a filthy muggle, Granger?" Malfoy sneered from behind Hermione. Hermione unfroze, not realizing she had stopped. She turned to give Malfoy a dirty look, but nevertheless kept moving.

The two of them separated somewhere in the crowd, for which Hermione was grateful for. She had felt Malfoy's sneer on the back of her neck prickling like a thorn.

"Please take a seat next to your chosen partner," Dumbledore's voice announced, somehow managing to cast _Sonorous _wandlessly and wordlessly. The student body made a particularily loud rustling noise as everyone moved, most reluctantly. Harry and Ron's partners both went over to them, and Hermione smiled at Daphne, waiting for Malfoy.

Ron made a disgusted noise and glared at Daphne, but stayed quiet when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. She looked around. _Where the bloody hell are you, Malfoy?_

She spotted him. Malfoy was standing, or rather leaning, against the wall, comfortable. He caught Hermione's furious glare and raised an eyebrow, his eyes saying, _you think _I'm _moving? When hell freezes over, Granger._

Hermione took a deep breath and told herself she wasn't moving. But the students were already quieting down-now they were still. Dumbledore didn't speak. He kept smiling jovially, but stayed silent like he knew some students hadn't moved. Everyone looked around in confusion, and then looked back at a beaming Dumbledore.

Hermione bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming and shoved her way over to Malfoy. It was so incredibly immature, to feel frustrated over this, but she couldn't help it. Malfoy was being a prat and was getting things his way again. Like always.

"Really, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed at him as she squeezed in towards him. "You couldn't have just been a gentleman for once? Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that you can't do anything above being a prat!"

Hermione wanted to glare at him properly, but she was stuck between two bulky seventh years, too crowded to see well. She knew perfectly well that Malfoy had enough room against the wall to share if he moved over. She also knew perfectly well that Malfoy knew this as well.

Malfoy smirked at her obvious attempts to get through the crowd, then looked around innocently. "I don't see any lady, Granger. Only a filthy mudblood not even fit for me to step on. Idiot."

Now that really was insulting-saying she was literally lower than dirt and then calling her stupid. "Oh, that's rich, coming from you-"

"Thank you," Dumbledore announced. "Now, as you all know, you will be receiving a project. Each pair will have a different assignment-one that the staff members have thought out very carefully. Please come up when your name is called. After that, you may leave and spend the rest of the day researching your project. I wish you all good luck. Mary Haddins and Kristie Devins."

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed as she was jostled again. "_Move over._"

"What's that, Granger?" Malfoy cupped a hand to his ear mockingly. Hermione gritted her teeth.

"_Please _move over."

"I can't hear you…"

Hermione sighed through her nose. "Oh, Holy Malfoy the Generous, please generously complete the favor of moving over for small, worthless me." She said sarcastically.

Malfoy blinked, and a smirk fell into place. He looked at her, amused. "That was well done, small and worthless Mudblood."

Hermione fumed. "I'm _honored. Move the hell over."_ Okay, so she was cursing a lot more than usual, but it wasn't her fault.

"No, I don't feel like moving. But feel free to address me as that any time." Malfoy relaxed his back against the wall.

But she'd had enough. Hermione took a deep, deep breath and squeezed towards Malfoy. She grabbed him by the shoulders quickly and flung him to the right. Then she scooted in place and smiled at him smugly.

What she saw dropped her smile instantly.

Malfoy's eyes burned with anger, intense and bright. He stared at her, eyes pooling with black hatred, and Hermione thought for more than a second that he would perform cold blooded murder right then and there.

"Don't touch me," Malfoy growled. "Don't touch me ever again like that." He stepped forwards and grabbed her shirt, pulling Hermione close. Hermione squeaked.

"I swear if you ever touch me like that again I will kill you," he whispered, and Hermione believed him. Oh, she believed him with all her heart. "Do you understand me?"

Hermione wanted to pull herself up, slap Malfoy a few times, and yell, "I DO WHATEVER I WANT, MALFOY!" immaturely, but she couldn't even speak. She had to admit, Malfoy was scary when he wanted to be.

"Yes," she whispered back, her voice too terrified to squeak.

Malfoy finally seemed to register what he was doing. He stared at his hands like they were someone else's, and roughly shoved Hermione away. Hermione stumbled back, her breath quick and confused.

They stared at each other in silence as Dumbledore continued to call out the names, Hermione bewilderedly trying to focus but unable to tear her gaze away.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Those who hadn't heard muttered in astonishment. Hermione heard a variety of _poor girl_'s and _the mudblood? _and _did he just say-?_

Numbly, Hermione worked her way to Dumbledore( "Excuse me-sorry, excuse me,") Behind her, she could hear Malfoy shoving rudely and rolled her eyes slightly.

The headmaster smiled kindly at both of them and Professor Mcgonagall handed them a medium-sized folder, holding it out to Malfoy. Malfoy stared at her incredulously, and muttering about how Hermione should take it, he grabbed the folder and walked off.

"_Malfoy_!" Hermione caught up to him. "We have to look it over-meet me in the library at five?"

Malfoy thrust the folder in her hands and snapped back snarkily," You really have no friends, Granger. Doing a project on the day it's handed out-are you that lonely that you're itching for my presence already?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, affronted. "Malfoy, we need to get this done! Meet me in the library!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked away, ignoring her. Hermione flushed angrily.

"Five o'clock, Malfoy!" She called.

Malfoy waved his hand without looking back. Hermione sighed and looked down at her folder. _I'll wait for Malfoy to read this, then. _

This was going to be a long year.

I apologize deeply for the late update, and it has to be greedy of me, but review please! I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO YELL AT ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE. As some fanfiction writers say, press that pretty little button and review please!


	4. Ferret Face

Thank you for the reviews and the new followers! **WildRose22**, your username is awesome: frankly, it made me jealous J! Thank you for reviewing and following; your present is a bouquet of roses the color of your choice-I was going to give you fertilizer, to help your rose grow, but I realized typing that would be weird. "Thanks for reviewing and following, take fertilizer!" **Red-Hot Habenero**, thank you for following, take red hot peppers! **TheShulesLovinPsycho**, I love you for reviewing, I do, and I will try PMing you, but me being the terribly forgetful person I am, I might forget. Just keep reviewing, I'll see the reviews, and I'll try PMing you every time!

_You know what I'm going to ask, NDY. _I do. But I don't own. _Sad._ I know…I OBVIOUSLY could have written so much better than Rowling…*gets smacked by a million fans* No, Rowling's my idol. I love her. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four- Ferret Face**

The folder was mocking her. The breeze that flew through the common room as the portrait opened made the flap open and close slightly, like the folder was laughing at her.

Hermione put her head down on the table and stared at the folder, irritated. She wanted to read what was inside _so bad_, but no. _I'm going to wait for Malfoy_, she told herself. If they were going to do this, she had to be nice.

"Hey, 'Mione, fancy a game of chess?" Harry sat down next to her, Ron's old chess set tucked under his arm. "Ron's playing Exploding Snap with Seamus and he's letting me use his set."

Hermione smiled. "Sure, Harry." She moved the folder and they began to set up the pieces.

Harry ignored the knight's shout at him and moved his bishop. He hesitated. "Hermione, are you okay? You were pretty angry with Ron today at breakfast."

Hermione sighed and watched as her queen hacked the bishop to pieces. "I know I shouldn't have lost my temper, Harry. I was just stressed about Malfoy. We agreed to meet in the library at five, though. I'm sure everything will work out. Should I apologize to Ron?"

"Nah," Harry watched in resignation as his knight's arm was violently wrecked along with the rest of his battered body. "He's over it already. I'm _sorry_!" He glared at the last knight he had. Hermione laughed, and reached over to pinch shut the stone knight's mouth, who had been screaming at Harry for losing another piece.

Harry grinned in delight. "Wait-Hermione, did you say five o'clock?"

"Mm hm," Hermione said, letting go of the knight's mouth in amusement.

"Hermione, it's four fifty-eight."

"_What?"_ Hermione knocked over her king, who stared at her haughtily as he got back up. She grabbed her folder. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I have to go meet up with Malfoy!"

"Sure, okay-wait, does this mean I win?"

"Yes, yes! Bye, Harry-" Hermione shoved the portrait door open and leaped through, sprinting to the library. Harry's chess pieces stared at each other in disbelief, then began to cheer.

NOTTDEADYETDECLARESABREAKLINEMUSTBEMADEHERE

Breathless, Hermione found an empty table and plopped herself down. She looked around. Good. Malfoy wasn't here yet. She didn't need his snobby voice this early in the project.

Getting comfortable, Hermione retrieved a nearby book and read while she waited for Malfoy.

ANOTHERBREAKLINE?YESBECAUSENOTTDEADYETSAIDSO

Hermione put down her book. She frowned slightly. Reading more about witch hunting was absolutely, grotesquely fascinating, but Malfoy still wasn't here yet. She marked the page she was on and closed the book, getting up.

"Madame Pince?" The librarian looked up.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Madam Pince smiled warmly. This girl always took perfect care of her books, and the normally severe woman was fond of her. "What can I do for you today?"

Hermione hesitated. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Draco Malfoy in here, have you? Blonde hair, Slytherin…" _Ferret-faced…_

Draco Malfoy. Ah, him. The boy, Madame Pince was not fond of. He and his gang would hide in the corners of her beloved library and ruin her books. She would have heard him come in. "I'm afraid not."

"Thank you anyway," Hermione went back to her table and sat down, her blood boiling. Malfoy expected her to just sit there and wait for him like a servant-well, it wasn't going to happen. She would wait ten more minutes, and she would start.

_I can't believe him! He's just making me wait, and then he'll stride in and call me an eager little mudblood._ Hermione stuck her nose in her book and forced herself to read.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Hermione was fuming. She grabbed the folder and tried to open it. Smooth writing appeared in green ink on the top of the page as she struggled to open it.

**_To ensure both partners are working together, they must both be present to open the folder. Missing Partner: _****Draco Malfoy ****_Located: Slytherin Common Room_**

Hermione let go of the folder, frustrated. She would have to wait for Malfoy. Pampered _git. _How long did it take for him to get ready anyway?

Six-thirty, Malfoy hadn't appeared. Seven. Seven-thirty. Eight.

Defeated, tired, and miserable, Hermione pulled the folder close to her and got up.

Hermione's eyes hardened. She wiped her eyes dry, pulled up her poker face, and marched out of the room. The brunette had to wipe her eyes several more times during the walk, but no tears fell, and Hermione was proud of that. Malfoy could be terribly mean and cold, but so could Hermione.

BREAKLINEMWAHAHAHAHA

"Oy, Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be meeting up with that Granger girl?" Theodore Nott said. He rubbed his fingers, the tips stung by Exploding Snap.

Draco paused, suddenly remembering, and his fingers were nearly set aflame. He scowled and ripped his hand away. "Who cares?"

Theo shrugged. "Dunno, but she'll be waiting. Better get a move on. Brown's waiting for me, too." He got to his feet and gave Draco a sort of weird hand spasm. "Bye."

Scowling again, Draco made his way over to exchange a few insults with Zabini, until he had to go meet up with his partner, too.

Curled up comfortably on the common room couch, Draco read. He wasn't even sure what he was reading, but it was boring. And he wasn't desperate enough to seek out Pansy.

At eight, Draco slipped to the library, insults set into his mind, ready to be fired if the mudblood was still there. He turned the corner, paused, and backtracked.

Granger passed him, looking strangely fine. She had a cold look set on her face, and it seemed as if nothing had happened. She swiped at her eyes. The next second, the poker face was back.

Draco went back to the dungeons and snogged Pansy more fervently than he ever had before.

Strangely, this chapter was really hard to write. I struggled a lot when Hermione was in the library, as you can probably tell. Review and tell me how it went-I'll try to make it better next time!

**Review~!** **Favorite~! Follow~!**


	5. Grangerberries, Cannibalism, and a Spell

Let's just get started, because I'm feeling oddly Hermione-like today. **Sassydoe**, for reviewing, I present you with an unknown fact about me: I am a Slytherin. As I realize that's a terrible present, I also give you a box of Fizzing Whizbees shaped like does. **WildRose22**, I'm glad you like it! I'm not going to normally give out presents to old reviewers, but as you're one of the first, you can have a sugar rose, which is like a Sugar Quill. **Pinkcrazyness**, props to you for being crazy! You can spend one free day in a room of pink. **Thelonelyapple**-thanks for favoriting! I pluck you off the apple tree and put you in my basket of potterhead apples.

_Do you-_No. I DON'T OWN.

**Chapter Five- Grangerberries, Cannibalism, and a Spell **

Draco usually enjoyed a good snog, but he couldn't keep his mind on anything as Pansy pulled him closer and kissed him repeatedly. He felt his mouth moving in response to hers, eagerly, but his heart wasn't in it at all.

At least it distracted him; Draco was focused somewhere between actual snogging and wondering how glossy his lips would be after the snog. Merlin, he could _taste _Pansy's lip gloss. He focused on that-

_Granger looked strangely fine. She swiped a hand across her eyes quickly. The next moment, her poker face was back._

Fruit flavored. Her lip gloss was fruit flavored.

_ "__Five o'clock, Malfoy!"_

Draco frowned through a snog. Strawberry. Raspberry. Grangerberry-

_What_?! Draco felt his lips go numb.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy pulled away slightly, keeping her voice slurred and flirty, but confused. She looked at Draco, pouting, and a glint of determinedness appeared in her eyes. She leaned forward, slamming Draco against the wall.

Draco looked away so that her lips grazed his cheek. "Enough, Pansy."

Pansy huffed against his chest. "Why?"

"Just…I've had enough. Good night." Draco said harshly. He used his arm to push her away and wiped his lips.

"But…"Pansy protested. "_Why?"_

Draco ignored her and made his way to the dorms. The Slytherins were talking as he came in.

"_Fifty inches_," Blaise was complaining. "Fifty! Not even Father's tutors give that much! FIFTY! And on muggle studies too!"

Theodore shrugged. "Tough luck, mate. What'd you get?" He looked at Draco, who was pulling back the covers of his bed.

Startled, Draco looked up. "Me? Nott, are you stupid? You actually think I went and met up with Granger in the _library?_ On the first day? Not with a mudblood, and Pince ate me for dinner the last time I had an overdue book."

"She ate you?" Goyle asked horrified. "Did Madam Pomfrey fix you up?"

"I didn't know they allowed cannibalism as a punishment!" Crabbe added, looking mortified.

The boys in the room stopped and stared at Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "As I was _saying_…who goes and meets up with a mudblood on the first day a project is handed out?"

It was Blaise's turn to shrug. "You'll just have to do it tomorrow."

_Why can't Granger do it?_ Draco got in bed and pulled the curtains closed. He allowed himself a yawn that he quickly fixed into a sneer as Blaise peeked his head through.

"Still can't believe you got Granger," he grinned.

Draco glared. "Don't remind me. Ever, Zabini."

"Don't you worry-it's always like this. The boy and the girl, stuck together in something, hating each other. Soon you'll be trying to serenade her with romantic songs, giving her roses, tripping over your muggle pants trying to show her you're really a muggle lover…" Blaise pretended to swoon.

"What nightmare are you living in?" Draco pulled the curtains shut firmly as Blaise retreated, chuckling.

As it grew slightly darker, Draco turned over in bed.

"Just you wait, Draco. It'll be a forbidden romance-"

"Shut _up._"

NOTTDEADYETWRITESABREAKLINE

Hermione looked at everyone in exasperation. Really, it wasn't _that hard._ If everyone had just read ahead the next three chapters or so, they would have known how to do it.

Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione gave the screw on the table a tap. "_Verlissium Hermione!" _The screw twisted into the words _Hermione_ written in print.

Malfoy, who sat next to her, scowling, glared at his transfiguration, which read _Dalco _in twisted letters. The _L _in the word still had a part of a screw attached to it. Hermione glanced at it coolly and smirked smugly. This was when ignoring Malfoy was hard.

Malfoy sneered at her smirk. "I don't think that's your name, Granger." He whipped his wand towards her transfigured screw and tapped it. "_Verlissium Mudblood."_

Hermione hoped that he'd mess up, but she knew he had gotten it this time. His eyes were so full of intent and focus he'd definitely gotten it right.

M. U. D. B. L. O. O. D.

The words formed, still slightly twisted. Hermione stared at the shape, numbly contemplating just how easily the word _Hermione _became _Mudblood._

Mudblood was eight letters.

So was Hermione.

"Place your transfigured piece on my desk and you may leave." Professor Mcgonagall told the class.

Hermione stood, still staring at the word. Suddenly, as if she had been shocked, she jerked her wand out and crashed it down on the word.

Later on, when Professor Mcgonagall looked through the pile, she saw names. _ Draco. Harry._ In the middle of the pile lay a tiny screw.

NOTTDEADYET

"Transfiguration!" Ron exclaimed, miffed. "I had to take _potions_ with Greengrass!"

Due to the partnering, the classes had all changed. Hermione thought it was rather smart of the teachers to separate the students from their friends, but it was complicated and she wasn't fond of it.

At all.

After Transfiguration, all fifth-years had a free period to work on their projects. Hermione sat in the Great Hall alone, chewing on a biscuit the house-elves had left out on each table.

Hermione stared at the folder, defeated. Finally, she reached for another biscuit.

"Stress eating," Hermione muttered. "Effects of negative emotions. Result: increasing intake of food. Form of disordered eating." She wondered if there was such thing as stress muttering.

The biscuit stuffed firmly in her mouth, Hermione sighed and grabbed her folder. She intentionally tried to open it, the only thing she could think of.

**_To ensure that both partners are working together, they must both be present to open the folder. Missing Partner:_**** Draco Malfoy****_ Located: Library_**

_Located: Library_

_Located: Library_

_Located: Library_

Hermione stared. Draco Malfoy, at the library? Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Quidditch player, at the LIBRARY? That was almost…almost…nerd-like.

It was very nerd like. In fact, Harry was probably flying around at the pitch, and Ron was probably playing chess, and Malfoy was at the library. In fact, she, Hermione Granger, was not, at the moment in the library. But Malfoy was.

Gathering up her stuff, a certain brown-haired girl went to the library to meet up with a certain nerd. Hermione Granger's face seemed almost less cold as she strode purposefully in the halls, thinking about the little blonde ferret.

I realize this is a little filler, but I hope I made it interesting! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help making Crabbe and Goyle stupid little knuckleheads to mess around with! Review, Favorite, Follow, as always please! Thank you-


	6. Ka-Boom

Thank you to all you lovely followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Due to my suddenly overloaded schedule, I'm not going to be doing the virtual gifts anymore, but I always read the reviews! Thanks for understanding J

_You don't own._ Nope. JK Rowling owns all.

**Chapter Six-Ka Boom**

When Hermione reached the library, she did a quick scan around the room. There was Dean and his partner arguing in the bookshelves, two Ravenclaws kissing each other (Hermione winced as she saw the book squashed on the boy's chest-the damage of the spine!), and Malfoy.

She ducked into the safe premises of the bookshelves and moved closer, holding a book to her face to pretend she was reading.

Malfoy looked different. If he was a stranger, Hermione probably would have asked him if she could sit down. Perhaps it was the calm, serene look on his face as his gray eyes scanned the page of the book, or the scowl-less lips. Hermione didn't know which made her want to tolerate Malfoy more-the gentle face he had on or the fact that he was reading _Hogwarts, A History._

She stepped forwards curiously, still hiding behind her book and in the bookshelves.

"Are you done?" Malfoy put the book down. Hermione squeaked and yanked her nose in the book.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm _reading._" Hermione said, gasping a little as she tried to sound haughty.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You're reading _My Life as a Squib _upside down."

"Well…I happen to find squibs very interesting!"

"You're reading it _upside down._ You also have the folder in your hands."

Battle lost, Hermione tucked the book back in the shelf. Resignedly, she pulled up a seat and sat behind him.

"I hope you don't expect me to do it with you, mudblood." Malfoy sneered.

And Hermione remembered yesterday. She glared at Malfoy, and he was suddenly the boy she knew again, with the smirk and the disgusting prejudice.

"No," she said coolly. "I don't."

And as Malfoy watched, dumbfounded, she yanked the folder closer to him and opened the folder.

**Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,**

**This task is a difficult one, but one necessary for both of you. Keep in mind the teachers have given each pair's task a great amount of thought. **

**Your task will be to brew a Intellcetis Potion, and each of you will drink the amount required for seven days. However, you will first write a 15 inch essay on the Intellcetic Potion, to ensure you understand everything.**

**Good Luck,**

**Staff of Hogwarts**

Hermione read the page over and over again, frantic. She had never heard of the Intellcetic Potion before, which meant she would have to do a lot of research, and she was already behind one day-

She looked at Malfoy from the corner of her eye. He was leaning over her shoulder, eyes scanning the page and drinking in the information. The scowl had left his lips again, and Hermione had to remind herself she was mad at him.

"Malfoy, are you done reading over my shoulder? It's really quite annoying," Hermione said, pulling her folder back.

Malfoy jerked himself away. "Just trying to imitate you, then."

Hermione glared at him, which only seemed to make him happier. "Do you enjoy making fun of me?"

"No," Malfoy leaned back in his chair. It tipped over slightly and Hermione almost wished she could tip it over all the way.

"No?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I enjoy watching you get mad," he corrected. Malfoy smirked. "It's amusing."

"I'm not a pet you can toy around with, Malfoy," Hermione huffed.

"Oh, I know, Granger. It's much more amusing that way."

"That's it," Hermione declared. "I'm leaving. _You, _Malfoy, will get a book on this potion from Professor Snape. I will look in the library. See you Monday." She gathered up stuff, grabbed the folder, and left as gracefully as she could.

NOTTDEADYETSAYSBREAKLINEHERENOW

Hermione loved the weekends. She went to Hogsmeade on those days, and forgot about her studies for a little while. Of course, often she'd remind Harry or Ron about something, but her mind was never on it. Instead, they were on candies and bookshops.

Hermione was a sucker for candies all around. Oh, she hated how the every-flavored jelly beans got stuck in her teeth, but she was a sucker for them too. Chocolate Frogs-delicious. Fizzing Fizbees? Amazingly sweet and tangy and fizzy at the same time. Her parents would never approve, but sometimes she went to Hogsmeade alone and just sat in the bookshops' corners, sucking on a lollipop and reading.

"Where do you reckon we should go now?" Ron said, heaving his new edition of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ in his bag. They headed towards Zonko's, but Harry stopped them.

"I need to get a book-Malfoy knocked it in my potion and Snape murdered me," Harry said apologetically. "I'll catch up later."

Hermione seethed as she went with Ron to Zonko's. The little chair act had been fake-he'd just been waiting for the right moment!

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked her. Hermione blinked and realized she had been staring into space at the entrance.

"Sorry, just upset about Malfoy." Hermione assured him, striding inside fully.

She made sure to shop and not buy. Zonko's did have a terrible habit of baiting her with candies as well, but Hermione told herself she wouldn't get anything. She was saving up for a book she had had her eyes on for quite a while.

Ron didn't get anything either, but he wasted no time flitting about excitedly, trying out the models and showing Hermione how he could turn himself purple with a free gumdrop.

Something caught her eye-a flash of blonde, green robes billowing past.

Hermione whipped her head around-Malfoy was hurrying to the window. He slammed his hands down on the sill as customers around him drifted away, concerned.

"Excuse me, Ron," Ron, currently fascinated with another model, nodded distractedly.

She couldn't help but be a little concerned. Malfoy looked urgently out the window, and she tapped his shoulder. He turned around like he had been burned.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Granger!" Malfoy grabbed her shoulders and shook. "Listen to me; have you seen Blaise anywhere?"

Hermione vaguely remembered him. "Za-Zabini? Why?"

"Answer me!" Malfoy was scaring her a little. He sounded urgent, panicked, scared even.

"Um," Hermione thought, flustered. "He-he went to the bookshop a few shops down, I think."

Malfoy let go. "He's still there?!"

"I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why?! What-what's wrong?"

Malfoy didn't answer. He rushed to the door.

Hermione frowned. Harry was still at the bookshop, too. She caught up with Malfoy. "Malfoy, what's _wrong?_"

Malfoy started towards the book shop, flinging open the door. Hermione yanked it open as he slammed it behind him, huffing as she yanked Malfoy back.

"What's going on, Malfoy?!" Hermione couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. Malfoy looked everything he hadn't ever let show: horror , fear, panic. "What's wrong with that bookshop?"

Malfoy stared at her for while. "Get out of here, Granger," he said quietly.

Stung, Hermione drew herself up. "No! You are _not _pushing me around! Tell me!"

"I can't!" Malfoy cried, and Hermione stepped back in surprise. "I _can't, _Granger! _They said not to!_"

With that, he took off for the bookshop. Hermione stood, numb. They? Who were they-

Death Eaters.

Hermione took off after Malfoy, her wand in her hand. "Malfoy! Stop! What's going to-"

And as if unable to wait any longer, the bookstore exploded.

Thanks for reading! This one's a bit longer! The quicker you review, the quicker my updates will be! Love you all!


	7. Blaise Zabini

As you all know, I left you on a sort of cliffhanger! So I suspect you all might want to get right to it then…I don't own. Sorry for the late update, don't kill me!

**Chapter Seven- Blaise Zabini**

The embers exploded all over the place, and fires started almost instantly. Hermione was stumbled back unexpectedly as the crowd soared in waves of panic. Malfoy wasn't as lucky. He crashed somewhere in the back of the crowd into a table harshly, and cried out.

Harry…how could she have let him _go_…she _knew _Voldemort was back, and she had let her best friend…

She had to go get him.

"Hermione!" Ron reached her, his wand out already as he was jostled back and forth between the screaming crowd. "Harry; is he…was he still…?"

Hermione nodded numbly, tears forming. She was so _stupid_…"Ron…" she looked helplessly at her best friend. "We-we need to get help! But the-the fire…"

The redhead paused for a minute, then a split second of clarity shot through his face. "Go get help, I'll try to slow the fire!" Without pausing a second time, Ron surged through the crowd and began casting _Aguamenti_'s.

Aurors were Apparating in now, their wands ready. Hermione watched them control the panicking chaos of people for a minute, then grabbed her wand from her pocket and raced through the crowd, running for Hogwarts.

Someone stifled a moan. Hermione turned and gasped. "Malfoy…you…what happened?"

Malfoy was crouched over a table, the pots of flowers displayed initially swept to the floor. He pressed against his ribs in a painful fashion, biting his lip and trying to keep quiet. His wand was skittered somewhere near the plants, and there was a nasty bruise on his elbow. There was a burn somewhere around his chest.

Hermione kneeled, feeling sick. She'd never seen Malfoy in pain like this before, and it reminded her oddly of the slap she'd given him in third year. "Okay, hold still…" She pointed her wand at his ribs.

"Don't touch me, mudblood," Malfoy mumbled half-heartedly. He slipped in and out of consciousness, struggling to stay awake.

"It's broken, am I right?" Hermione ignored the jab, and examined his ribs closer. "_Episky._"

"Augh!" Malfoy's eyes popped open for half a second, and then his face relaxed. Hermione stared at his gray pupils quickly, until they became glassy and slid closed.

Hermione stood and sent up red sparks. She set Malfoy on the table gently with a quick Hover Charm and stepped back. "Sorry, Malfoy,"

NOTTDEADYETBREAKLINESANDSKIPSTOHOGWARTS

Hogwarts knew of the attack, of course. Madam Pomfrey rushed by with a couple of people dressed like Healers, and Hermione watched Professor Mcgonagall levitate a crying Susan Bones onto a stretcher, assuring her that her ankle would be healed in no time.

"Professor!" Hermione hurried over. "Professor, Harry's in the bookstore! He's in the fire!"

Professor Mcgonagall's worry lines creased rapidly. She handed Susan off to Flitwick, and nodded. "Come with me, Miss Granger."

Hermione followed the professor to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drops," the clipped tone demanded entrance, and the gargoyle let them in immediately.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, the twinkle in his eye gone. He frowned slightly. "Is something the matter, Minerva?"

"Potter is in the burning building, Albus," Professor Mcgonagall said impatiently. "We need Aurors to get in there now."

Hermione vaguely remembered Malfoy saying something about his friend. "Blaise Zabini is in there, too."

The headmaster frowned. "Surely some Aurors have already gone in to check? There are multiple students in there, Minerva."

Professor Mcgonagall nodded shortly. "Five Aurors are trying to calm the crowd, while seven are getting rid of the fire and trying to find customers or students in the debris."

Dumbledore nodded, and smiled kindly at Hermione. "Thank you, my dear. Why don't you go take a break, I'm sure today has been very hectic."

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir."

When she left the headmaster's office, Hermione headed straight for Hogsmeade.

NOTTDEADYET...BREAKLINE…YEAH..

Hermione ran towards the smoke, trying to spot Ron. The Aurors had forced everyone thirty feet back and were searching the area. Malfoy was being levitated onto a stretcher to her right. Hermione spared him one last glance and turned back to find Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron caught up to her, his eyes raked with relief. "Harry-he's alright!"

Hermione felt the adrenaline rush through her and leave quickly. She slumped against a nearby wall, emotionally exhausted. "Is he at the Infirmary?"

Ron nodded. "He's on his way."

Hermione smiled in relief and turned to see the nearest Aurors grouped together, talking briskly. One Auror strode up, his brown hair streaked with early gray hairs and old creases of worry lines lined in his face. His eyes were focused, sharp, and made Hermione stand up a little straighter-his entire body demanded respect.

"All of the people have been evacuated," he stated shortly, and with a flick of his wand, the last fires in the building extinguished into smoke. Without question, the Aurors nodded, snapped _yes sir_'s, and began to clear the area of the remaining crowd.

"Names of the evacuated?" An auror asked as she flicked her wand, ordering the crowd back.

Hermione strained her ears. The brown-haired Auror snapped sharply," Harry Potter, Susan Bones, Margaret Anders, and Robinson Clarke."

_What?_ Hermione waited for the curt voice to snap Blaise Zabini's name, but it never came. She jerked herself out of her thoughts as the Aurors stalked away, dispersing the crowd.

Ron pulled on her arm. "Meet you back at Hogwarts," Hermione heard herself say distantly. As soon as Ron was gone, she pulled out her wand and instinctively went towards the exploded bookstore.

The debris was unimaginable. There was pages scattered everywhere, ashes and water dripping from every corner. Bookshelves fell and broke, pipes leaking. Thirty minutes ago, it had been a beautiful memory in Hermione's mind-the bookstore owner, Margaret Anders, had been terribly kind to her. Hermione had a brief memory of chewing on a Chocolate Frog as she read in the corner.

Stepping over a fallen piece of wood, Hermione coughed through the dust: "Blaise? Blaise Zab-Zabini?"

There was a moan, and Hermione started in shock. There was no way-no way the Aurors would all leave. They'd have to stay to clean up, wouldn't they? She could-she could run back and get someone…

A pair of brown eyes caught her. "I'm here…" Hermione had to strain to hear the croak.

Well, she couldn't leave now. "Hold on," Hermione shoved a wood chip away from her face and helped the boy up.

He was wearing his Slytherin robes, his arms scratched and his leg obviously hurt. There was hardly any blood besides the scratches, but as soon as Hermione helped him to his feet, he let out a muffled cry when his leg touched the ground.

"What's wrong?" Hermione gently lifted him with a trembling Hover Charm. Blaise blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes.

"Leg…my leg…I think it broke?" Hermione levitated him out, trying not to bump him into anything. She flicked her eyes towards Blaise's leg and gasped.

The ankle was twisted in an odd angle, and the leg hung awkwardly, broken. Hermione could see a cut somewhere on his leg, his trousers sliced open and fabric soaking up blood. Hermione swallowed, a little green. Out of all her adventures with Harry and Ron, she still couldn't get used to any of the violence or pain.

"Okay…okay, hold on…" Hermione tried to set him down to preform _Episky, _but found the ground to be littered with debris. "I'll get you to the Infirmary soon, just relax, Zabini."

Blaise closed his eyes. Hermione wasn't sure why she had called him Zabini. Perhaps it was because calling him Blaise was too friendly for a friend of Malfoy's.

"He's so stupid," Blaise muttered, and Hermione paused.

"Who?" They were reaching the end of the debris; soon she'd be able to get help. Hermione kept going, focused on the spell and gently guiding Blaise away from any dangerous pieces.

"Draco," Blaise sighed. "He's a stupid idiot. Spent the entire rest of the day yesterday lookin' for a stupid potions book for a girl…"

Hermione nearly lost her focus. Blaise dropped and rose again as she fumbled. "What?"

"Yeah…" Blaise's face drew up in pain. Hermione wasn't sure he knew he was talking. "Went to Snape, refused to do anything else but look…he found 'bout five books, that flobberworm…that girl of his is gonna knock herself dead with 'em-heavy and huge books…"

Hermione tried to look professional as she walked through the crowd with Blaise floating in front of her. She guided him all the way to the Infirmary, listening to his useless chatter. Madam Pomfrey let her in with a grudging nod of approval at Blaise's gentle ride there, and Hermione rushed over to see Harry.

There was a crowd. Colin Creevey was there, of course, and so was Ron, and Fred, and George, and Cho. Hermione scanned the room

Blaise was being tended by Madam Pomfrey, who was trying to shush his mumbling. Susan Bones was testing her fixed ankle with her friends, who chatted happily with her in relief. Hermione turned again saw the pale face even paler and the tuft of blond flattened from the pillow. A blanket covered Draco's chin, and his eyes were closed, scrunched in pain. Pansy wasn't there. In fact, nobody was.

_Spent the entire rest of the day yesterday lookin' for a stupid potions book for a girl…_

_Went to Snape, refused to do anything else but look…he found 'bout five books, that flobberworm…that girl of his is gonna knock herself dead with 'em-heavy and huge books…_

Hermione let Ron watch Harry's serene, sleeping face with the rest of the crowd. She went over, drew up an empty chair besides Malfoy's bed, and sat down.

Again, deep apologies for the late update! Review, favorite, follow if you like my story!


End file.
